degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 7. rollercoster/Eclare
Clare's Pov Eli locked his fingers with mine. Then turled me to his chest. I can't help to giggle,I was blushing so much through my pale skin. My hair was in my face. "Let me fix that."Eli said slowly,lightly moves his hand across my face,his face was getting closer each moment.I got lost in his green eyes again.Our lips was about to meet but then ruining the moment my phone rang,he back away giving just enough room for me to answer but still close enough to hear. I look at the caller ID it was..... K.C? He must of call the wrong person, I havent spoke a word to him in forever. I smiled and reject the call and turned my cell off. Then putting it in my pocket. "Who was it? Was it your queen Alli? Or princess Jenna?" Eli joked,still concern I could tell. "Oh It was just someone from the past." I said. He step closer to me, "Clare is it something I should be worried about?" "No." He didn't seem like he was convice. "It was K.C., thats all. I figure he called me by mistake." Which was true, Eli don't really know who is K.C. Soon we heard yelling. "S**t" I mumble. "Woah Saint Clare did I hear that foul word came out of your mouth?" Eli raised both of his eyebrows and sarcastily said. Before I could reply I heard my mother. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE OUR DAUGHTER IS?" She yelled.I took Eli arm and head downstairs. Maybe we could sneak out. I got to the door but when I opened it I turned around to my mother slamming the back door. "Clare where have you been?" My dad tone was low. "Um.She was with me sir." Eli stood tall and staright. "Clare was helping me with my classwork. I am Eli...Goldworthy." He put out with hand but my father didnt even notice.Eli slide his hands in his pocket. "Clare,will you show your friend out? I have to go to,um" He looks to his right,grabing his brefcase "the office again.They want me to work over time." My dad said. He kiss my forehead and head to the door "Nice meeting you Eli?" Then he was gone.I stood there watch him walk over to the car then drove off. I let out a sigh. "See what I have to put up with everyday?" I cross my arm still facing the window. Eli's POV I saw the pain in her blue eyes. I really hated when she was sad,"Like what? Clare having fun with her friends,and her boyfriend who is crazy about her. Yea I see you live it soo hard." I joked once again seeing her laugh. I felt my heart beating. I wrap my arms around her. "Maybe party at my house,will take your mind off of things?" I said, "You can invite anyone, you want."I add. She giggle then turn around to kiss me. When I pulled away I had to say "See you tomorow,Blue eyes?" "Yes,you will!" She laugh "I will tell my parents I am staying at Jenna's house for a sleepover." She wink to me then I kiss her once again before I left. She watch me leave but I didn't move from my parking spot untill I send her a text message. Love you Edwards,don't do anything emberssing without me. -Not so great boyfriend She smiled so big she was feeling numb I bet. She opened her window and looking like she was about to? "I love you too Eli!" She shouted,we waved goodbye. I didn't want to leave the sights of her,she was perfect to me. She everything good in life. I glad I have Clare Diana Edwards in my life. Clare's pov Walking up stairs to rest my head,I grab my phone pick it up and began to dual the number I wish to call. I waited to see if anyone would pick up.Finaly I heard a fimlar voice,I just had to see if...... "Hello?" I smiled once again. Category:Blog posts